


Disappear

by icandrawamoth



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: X-Wing Series - Aaron Allston & Michael Stackpole
Genre: Alternate Universe, Ashes Scene in Avengers: Infinity War Part 1, Comment Fic, Community: comment_fic, Established Relationship, How Do I Tag, Light Angst, M/M, i guess?, the ship content is very low but it's there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 10:20:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16931442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icandrawamoth/pseuds/icandrawamoth
Summary: Thano's Snap reaches even into the Star Wars universe, though no one knows what's really going on.





	Disappear

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mirrored_Illusions](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirrored_Illusions/gifts).



> Written for a comment_fic prompt: Any/Avengers: Infinity War, any, any given fandom during the end of A:IW.

It's just another day. The four of them are getting dinner in the base mess after a successful mission. Tycho is in the middle of telling a joke when he pauses, an odd look on his face.

“You forget the punchline?” Wes teases. “Or sprain your sense of humor because you don't use it enough? Or-” Then he stops, a hand touching the side of his head as he blinks. “Something's weird.”

Tycho shifts his gaze to Wes, opens his mouth – and then he's gone. Like dust floating away on a breeze, he just disintegrates and disappears, leaving his chair empty.

Wedge lets out an indescribable noise, half yelp of his partner's name and half cry of surprise.

“I-” Wes's voice shakes, and when Wedge turns his head, he's gone, too.

Hobbie mimics the helpless, shocked sound and grabs for Wedge's arm. “What-?”

“I don't know.” Wedge grips him back, trying to make sense of it. Trying to keep Hobbie from disappearing as well. His heart is racing. This could be anything. Some prank of Wes's. Some-

But then shouts and sobs are ringing out across the mess, and Wedge's gut sinks as he sees that half the previously occupied seats are empty. Chaos erupts. Chairs screech across the floor as pilots and soldiers leap to their feet, panicked voices rising higher.

“What happened?” Hobbie demands, and he's looking at Wedge like he should know, fear in his eyes. At least they're still here.

“I don't know.” Wedge tries to take a breath, finds his chest tight. The sight of Tycho just...ceasing to exist plays over and over in his mind's eye. He doesn't know what happened. It could be some sort of strange natural phenomena. Or – and this is the theory he hears beginning to emerge among the chaos – it could be an attack. But what kind of weapon could do this, and _who_ would do it?

And are the people who have vanished been taken somewhere else, or are they really gone? Are Tycho and Wes and all the others-?

“Stay calm,” Wedge says, and he puts every moment of command experience into the words, makes them an order neither Hobbie nor any else could help but follow. Then he raises his voice. “Everyone stay calm! We're going to figure this out as quickly and efficiently as we can, and that won't be possible if there's a panic.” Dozens of pairs of eyes turn to him, demanding reassurance Wedge wishes he could give. What he can give is instruction, a place for that anxious energy to go. “Report to your commanding officers for a roll call. Make note of who among you has gone missing. We'll proceed from there. As soon as we know anything, you will too.”

The hubbub takes up again, thought now it sounds _mildly_ more organized, a _sliver_ less hysterical.

Hobbie is twisting his hands together worriedly, staring at the place Wes had been sitting. “We'll find them, right, Wedge?” he asks quietly. “They'll be okay?”

“I don't know, Hobbs. I hope so.” If Wedge doesn't get Tycho back, if they don't get Wes back-

“I need him,” Hobbie whispers.

“I know.” Wedge squeezes his hand, but before he can decide whether hollow words of comfort are wise, his comlink begins to chime.

He plucks it out and reads the string of text-only messages that continue to roll in, anxiety and relief dueling in his gut. They're check-ins from the Rogues and his other friends on the base. He quickly responds to them, letting those who've checked in know he's all right, then waits.

And waits.

Long minutes drag by, and the notifications come slower and slower. Only half of his pilots have checked in. What happened to the rest?

There's a shout, and the attention of the entire mess goes to the door, where a soldier has just arrived breathlessly. “It's everywhere!” he blurts. “I just got a message from Coruscant, and we've heard from Corellia and Sullust and Mon Cala, too. Half of every living being – just gone!”

Cold panic lances through Wedge's gut. It's even worse than he thought.


End file.
